User talk:PrincessDaisyFan99
Recent edits Please do not create categories without discussing them with other editors first. In addition, the category you created was not necessary. Visitors can assume that Kohaku/Akaza and Maika/Ona share the same voicebank from reading the article themselves. - Viper of the Stars Talk Page 21:56, October 7, 2016 (UTC) Blog post Do not add non-existent categories to blog posts either. - Viper of the Stars Talk Page 01:49, November 21, 2016 (UTC) :Do not add those categories to your blog post. Those are reserved for articles only. You should not be adding any categories to blog posts in particular. :- Viper of the Stars Talk Page 06:15, November 21, 2016 (UTC) Image Upload policy Please do not upload pictures that have nothing to do with any of the content of the wiki. The only images allowed are ones that have to do with the articles here. What you uploaded (along with uploading fan-art) is considered spam. - Meerkat (talk) Comments Please do not spam pages with nonsense comments.　This is an action that could eventually get you blocked. - Meerkat (talk) 02:47, January 10, 2017 (UTC) Video uploading Please do not upload/ re-upload videos to the wiki. Video uploads are rarely allowed here. If you want to post a video in your profile, please use the template. - Meerkat (talk) 23:40, February 8, 2017 (UTC) Comments (again) Please, do not spam articles with nonsense comments. I asked you this before and I am asking you again to stop it. Proceeding is a ban-worthy move. - Meerkat (talk) 05:15, March 20, 2017 (UTC) Knock it off You've been warned about it in the past by Queen and my advice from editor to editor is; heed the warnings of those who run the wikia. Regular editors such as myself have X amount of time here often and your wasting it. One-Winged Hawk (talk) 10:14, August 27, 2017 (UTC) This is the last time we're asking you of this Please stop writing unhelpful and nonsensical comments. You have been warned three times already: twice from an admin and once from another editor. Do not make claims about VOCALOID development without providing proof to back it up. We don't just add anything just because a fan says so. The company has to say it themselves or acknowledge it. We've had several instances of editors here claiming false information about VOCALOID development and things didn't end well for them. If you continue this behavior, banning will commence. Tread carefully. - Valenceon Talk Page 06:58, August 31, 2017 (UTC) 네 유니의 발매일 관해 무의미한 코멘트를 삭제했습니다. 다시 거짓말들를 이 위키에 쓰면, 너를 차단할 것입나다. Damesukekun (talk) 08:05, August 31, 2017 (UTC) That's better For once there is someone thanking you instead of telling you off. Thanks for the update on Vocaloid Keyboard. This is the kind of thing we appreciate more then the spam. You did good for once. One-Winged Hawk (talk) 07:56, August 31, 2017 (UTC) 3 days ban Due to your nonsensical comments on the NIAONiao and MAIDLOID pages, along with all of your other constant nonsensical comments, I have issued a one day ban. If after the ban expires and you still continue this behavior, we will have to issue a longer ban. I'm truly sorry it has come to this but this behavior cannot continue. - Meerkat (talk) 12:43, September 9, 2017 (UTC) I re-blocked you for three days. This is the last warning. あなたの書き込みは荒らし行為です。再度行われた場合は永久ブロック措置を取ります。Damesukekun (talk) 14:17, September 9, 2017 (UTC) 1 week ban/ final warning Due to your off topic comments on the Power-FX and Zero-G gallery pages, I have had no choice but to ban you for 1 week. This is your final warning. Failure to comply will result in a permanent ban. I really don't want to do this, but you're giving us no other choice. - Meerkat (talk) 23:30, September 16, 2017 (UTC) Personal information on your profile page I thought I should let you know that you really shouldn't put so much personal information; such as full name and hometown in your profile. It is extremely dangerous and could get you hurt. I am not angry or anything (you did absolutely nothing wrong) but I am extremely concerned about your safety. - Meerkat (talk) 23:24, April 3, 2018 (UTC) Stop adding content where it doesn’t belong—and also what’s your idea when you write in all caps at the start of each word? It’s annoying.-- 00:17, September 10, 2018 (UTC)